


Self-Gratification or: Romance on a Balcony

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beer, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: July 1979. The boys admire the view from their flat.





	Self-Gratification or: Romance on a Balcony

Remus opened the fridge door in their little Mile End flat. He saw vegetables, cheese, lots of muggle beer and a pot full of pasta in a spicy tomato sauce that was completely edible. They had cooked it together, seasoned it together, and to their great surprise they hadn’t suffered from food poisoning after sampling it. Lily had told them it might be a good idea to learn to cook with vegetables first rather than meat, as a vegetable-based failure would be easier on their stomachs. She had been right, as per usual. 

Remus felt immense fondness as he watched the pot. It had been significantly spicier than either of them liked, but as their cooking went it might just be their new tour de force. He toyed with the idea of sending a sample with owl post to Godric’s Hollow, but decided that that might be overdoing it a bit. Remus wasn’t much of a boaster, anyway. 

He took a beer instead and sauntered through the flat as he had a sip. It was small and messy and full of Sirius’s things. Sirius had bought the furniture, dark wooden tables and chairs and shelves, red leather sofa, golden framed mirrors and paintings with geometrical patterns, a Persian rug and the record player with heaps and heaps of records leaning against the wall. Remus had contributed with books and two potted plants he would have been incapable of caring for on his own. That was it. 

He stroked his hand over the table, littered with used tea mugs and yesterday’s _Daily Prophet_ and a new edition of a muggle motorcycle magazine and a Tolstoy Remus had been trying to get through for the past month. They had fucked seven times on that table so far. He walked past the sofa, running his hand over the back and smiling at the very recent memory of bending over it, cheek rubbing into the buttery, worn leather while Sirius fucked him earlier that day. A round dozen times in total on the sofa, or was it more? He was losing count.

He opened the balcony door, stopping momentarily to admire the view of Victoria Park and a dingy bit of Regent’s Canal in the distance. The sky was turning pink and orange and the noise of cars and buses and happy revellers was coming from every direction.

Sirius was leaning against the wall, smoking and watching. He had probably been watching the muggles and the traffic down below, but now he was watching Remus. Remus had a sip of his beer and stepped up to his lover. They wordlessly swapped; Remus taking the last drag from the cigarette and Sirius gulping down beer. Remus watched Sirius’s stretched neck, the bobbing of his Adam’s apple, the silk of his dove grey shirt. Enough buttons were open to expose a bit of collar bone, and Remus could see the imprints of his own teeth, dull red on the fine skin. He dropped the cigarette butt and received the bottle back, almost empty now. 

Sirius stroked some of Remus’s hair back behind his ear, then leaned back again to watch. Remus was watching, too. Sirius’s lips were wet with beer, and there was a small rusty stain on his shirt that looked like blood but was probably pasta sauce. He pushed the beer bottle against Sirius’s chest, watched how the condensation chilled the silk. Sirius made a small noise. Remus watched his nipples, stiffening as the newly wet fabric clung to them, and the bottle clinked a little against the metal of the piercing in the right one. He pushed the bottle back to Sirius’s lips, watched them intently. Sirius licked around the rim, then sucked. Remus tilted the bottle and fed his lover the last of the beer, watched his lips’ rhythmic pull, the work of the elegant tendons in his neck. He swallowed it all.

Remus put down the bottle carefully, keeping eye-contact with Sirius. He touched a few of the holes in Sirius’s jeans as he stood back up. There was a particularly intriguing one on the inseam close to his groin, just big enough for Remus’s thumb to wriggle into. The pad of his thumb sunk into velvety, vulnerable, almost hairless skin. Sirius’s pupils dilated visibly.

Remus wet his lips, momentarily drawn back to the sheen of beer coating Sirius’s. He wondered how much they would taste of beer and how much they would taste of cigarettes and how much they would taste of Sirius. In his mind it sounded like the most delicious type of ill-advised cocktail. And so red and shiny.

His thumb stroked the bare skin just underneath his privates and the rest of his hand felt the large, strong thigh muscle, squeezed and shared the warmth through ripped denim. Sirius spread his legs a little and Remus took it as an invitation to step closer. His free hand tickled over Sirius’s hip, trailing two fingers underneath the hem of silky-smooth shirt, then back on top of it, knuckles rubbing over clenching abs, pushing in to try out their strength. He pinched a nipple, eyes intent on Sirius’s mouth, which opened in a soundless gasp, showing a hint of wet tongue. Remus teased with blunt nails over the aroused nub, watched the rapid rise and fall of his lover’s chest, then trailed his fingers over to the buttons. The top two were open already, but Remus liked the idea of undoing a few more. Their faces were very close now, both turned down to look at Remus’s fingers and Sirius’s chest. Sirius still hadn’t licked his lips and it was such a tease, feeling the beer on his breath. 

Remus opened the next button, fingers purposefully slow. It was a very pretty button, mother pearl shine that probably meant it was expensive. Remus liked the feel, the fiddly buttons and the silky fabric that revealed every angle and curve on his lover’s torso. Such a stunning body. He opened another one, then put his hand underneath the fabric, groping hungrily and pulling on the piercing for another gasp. Sirius left his mouth open this time.

Remus trailed his lips along Sirius’s jaw, both still watching the progress of his hand. He undid the last two buttons. Sirius’s breathing was quick and shallow, his stomach and chest moving underneath Remus’s hand and goose bumps appearing all over. Remus pulled the fabric over Sirius’s shoulders, wishing to expose him further, and he couldn’t resist looking behind him. There were other blocks of flats nearby, windows and balconies facing theirs, and Remus stepped a little to the side so that Sirius would be nice and visible in the light of sundown if anyone was watching. Sirius leant his head back, eyes almost closing and a small moan slipping out of his mouth. Remus leant in and kissed it, taking the enticing bottom lip and sucking beer from it. Both his hands went to Sirius’s jeans and he opened them too. No underwear and Sirius was hard and ready for him. Perfect. 

Sirius let the shirt drop completely off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Remus, dragging him in and deepening the kiss. Remus analysed the flavours on his tongue; his lover’s spit and smoke and tobacco and the yeast from the beer and hot hot spices from dinner. He pushed the jeans over his thighs and Sirius squirmed out of them, stepping on the legs and on his socks until he had ridden himself of everything. Remus made a noise of approval and squeezed his arse, warm and plump and muscular, each cheek a bit too large to fit within Remus’s hands and as such spilling over satisfactorily. He twisted their bodies around, needing to show Mile End how delicious an arse he could fondle whenever he liked, how willingly Sirius let himself be exposed and felt up. How Remus was allowed to do anything at all.

They kissed languidly as Remus squeezed and massaged, pulling at the lush cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart so that Sirius surely could feel the warm summer night breeze flutter over his hole. Their midriffs bucked together sensuously, as yet unhurried. Sirius’s arms were loose around his neck, almost relaxed. Remus stroked his fingertips over his lover’s arsehole. Not going in but just proving a point. To himself and to their imaginary audience. Sirius didn’t give a shit who saw him like this.

Remus released his lover’s arse and put a hand on his erection instead. They stopped kissing, both looking down, admiring Remus’s hand holding Sirius’s cock. It was a very possessive gesture, there was no way around that, but Remus was quite sure by now that Sirius didn’t mind it when Remus got like this. It was more than indulging another person’s whims, too, more like nurturing a moderately bad habit. Sirius was full of bad habits himself, and Remus thought that was why his were met with such approval. Remus didn’t think Sirius understood jealousy, or the perverted, mercifully temporary need to control another, and therefore he appeared to be immune to the negative side-effects whenever Remus exercised it on him. It should be safe as long as he kept it within reason. 

Remus gave Sirius a last covetous kiss on the mouth, then turned his lover around so that they were both facing the other houses and the park and the canal. Remus listened to the disjointed voices and distant sirens and some fragments of music. The sky beyond was stunning, almost as stunning as his lover tonight. Where Sirius was startlingly black and white and grey, the sky was a scream of colour. Remus’s eyes fell to Sirius’s shoulder, where the flaming phoenix tattoo was located. It was bright like the night sky, almost like a portal to the grand view in the distance. It flickered and burnt just like the dying rays of the sun.

Remus rocked into the warm naked shape, hugging Sirius with his left arm and kissing his neck. He put his right hand over Sirius’s mouth, felt his own cock fill out completely as Sirius’s eager tongue deposited globs of saliva into Remus’s palm. He wrapped the same hand around Sirius’s erection, slicked it up with gentle fingers while he worked on another lovebite on Sirius’s neck. Remus liked the feel of it, the combination of hardness and vulnerability, the way it throbbed and twitched in his palm. He was getting good at this, he knew, beginning to feel like a bit of an expert on how to touch his lover to get him off. Sirius told him every way Remus touched him felt good, because it was Remus doing the touching. That was his lover’s way of stroking his ego, Remus was certain, and the more they did this the less verbal reinforcement he needed. Sirius would come eventually if he did it light and soft. He could push himself over the edge mentally, could get there with slow and rhythmical strokes. He came a lot faster if Remus tightened his grip, and even quicker if he did it rough enough to hurt, preferably with some neck biting thrown into the mix. He came more when Remus touched him slow and sweet, but somehow he seemed to like it better when he got it hard and fast. Remus wasn’t sure which he found more arousing, but he did feel proud whenever his lover climaxed into his hand. 

Like right now. Remus dug his teeth into his shoulder, holding Sirius both upright and as still as possible with his arm while his lover’s knees buckled and his whole body convulsed. The moans were loud as they echoed around the building, and Remus’s eyes gleamed as he looked around at the windows and balconies opposite. It was almost dark now, and he couldn’t tell if anyone was watching. 

Sirius’s come was sticky in his palm, and he put his hand to his lover’s mouth, leaning his own face close to watch, kissing his lover’s jaw and felt it open up. Sirius sucked loudly on Remus’s fingers, and there was hot desire boiling in his belly as a result. He hoped everyone was watching this. He liked that he was the only one close enough to see exactly how dirty and sexy this was, his face the only face close enough to smell the come, his eyes the only ones that could see how Sirius’s tongue became glazed in white as he licked into Remus’s palm. 

“You like that?” he whispered into Sirius’s ear, blushing with embarrassment but needing to hear it in words, as if the act itself and the greedy noises weren’t enough. 

Sirius smiled and gave his palm a final lick, perfunctory as he had eaten it all by now. He was still leaning heavily on Remus, body sluggish from his orgasm, but he turned his face so that they could look properly at each other. Remus rested his cleaned palm under Sirius’s throat, close to the mark he’d sucked onto Sirius’s collarbone last night. All his. 

“I love it,” Sirius whispered back, beer and come on his breath as it fanned over Remus’s face. “Wish there was more. Can you give me more?”

Remus took Sirius’s hand and guided it to the front of his trousers, watched Sirius’s mouth form a teasing ‘o’ as it made contact.

“Would you like all of our neighbours to see me on my knees for you?” Sirius asked, and Remus had to look away with embarrassment, although not before he saw how turned on Sirius’s eyes were.

“Yes.”

“Want everyone to see me choking on cock?” Sirius continued unabashedly, fortunately he was still whispering. Remus could feel his hand squeezing around his length. “Want the neighbours to know how desperate for your cock I am, what my slutty throat sounds like when it’s getting fucked by a truly enormous cock? Want them to hear me beg for your come?”

Sirius had managed to open his flies with his back to Remus, arm twisted oddly behind him, and Remus drank in every sensation and every word. He was also beginning to feel properly self-conscious, even though it was still Sirius’s body on display. The sky was between purple and black now, the air still warm, and the city noises continued down below as if nothing had happened.

“Show off your horny come slut for everyone,” Sirius whispered in his ear, he was still sounding massively turned on and Remus kissed him, wondering if his nerves would get the better of him. It would be so easy to just lead Sirius through the door and into the safety of their flat, where he could have Sirius swallow his come in private. Then again this was an excellent mixture of exciting and humiliating, just the kind that Remus enjoyed, just the kind that he liked fantasizing about. Sirius’s fingers had found their way into his trousers, it was cold, nimble flesh on swollen hot, Sirius’s thumb was playing just the right way around his glans, rubbing the precum around, and he was still whispering filthy things in his ear, letting Remus know exactly how he would like to be used in public, and Remus’s head was swimming with indecision and fear and dirty images. 

Sirius turned around and got down on his knees, making the decision for Remus. His full head of hair was blocking the view in just about every direction, Remus concluded, and he stared lovingly down at Sirius. His lover licked him playfully, beautiful glittering eyes looking up, almost innocent but not quite, and Remus put both hands on his head.

“Fuck my mouth,” Sirius requested, and any pretence at innocence was certainly lost with that. Remus obliged.

Sirius attempted to keep eye-contact even after his eyes began to tear up, but Remus very quickly lost himself in the act. His prick felt so good pounding into Sirius’s throat, it felt so good to use someone who liked being used. Spit flew as the gagging echoed around them, and Remus was grunting and panting much louder than he would have if he’d remained aware of where they were. As it was, he only felt the hot wet slide, the delicate clenching when he pushed into his lover’s throat, the teasing tongue that licked up against him, and the occasional graze of sharp teeth that almost undid him, every time. In the end it was Sirius’s finger suddenly rubbing down his cleft and over his recently used hole that did it for him, and Sirius sucked hard and pulled off almost all of his length while he came and came. The intense sucking drew out his orgasm until it hurt, until Remus was tearing up, and he shut his eyes when it overwhelmed him. 

He wasn’t very aware of anything until he felt himself getting tucked back into his trousers, then Sirius’s strong, bare arms around his neck. They stood there for a long time, just hugging, and Remus gradually became aware of the soft, summer breeze around him, the far-away noises of other people enjoying their night in different ways all around. If Sirius hadn’t held him after he thought he would have felt small and insignificant, but as it was, he felt good and almost comfortable in his own skin. Sirius’s skin still felt warm despite them being outdoors and Remus trailed his fingers contentedly over his lover. 

Remus wasn’t much of a boaster, not really. He didn’t have much to feel proud about, he didn’t think, but he did have the most gorgeous man of them all in his arms. He squeezed Sirius’s bum again, lovingly and proprietarily, and he felt Sirius mimic the gesture on Remus’s.


End file.
